¿Por qué?
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: Estees otro de mis One- Shots. Los penesamientos de Himeko hacia Chikane cuando se da cuenta que esta ya no esta


**¿Por qué?**  
**By Daisuki**

Hay cosas que no logro comprender, hay cosas que a las que no logro encontrar una respuesta lógica, hay tantas incógnitas que pasan por mi mente, pero todas se engloban en una sola palabra, más específicamente en un nombre, tu nombre.

Tengo recuerdos vagos de un sueño, o por lo menos eso creía que había sido un hermoso e imposible sueño que jamás sucedería en la realidad, pero la idea de que fuera un sueño quedo borrada después de que Ogami-Kun me basara, ahí fue cuando supe que lo que yo creí un hermosos recuerdo de un sueño, era un hermosos recuerdo de algo que en verdad paso, las lagrimas que brotaron ese día no fueran por la emoción, no eran por que Ogami-kun hiciera algo incorrecto, mis lagrimas brotaban de dolor al darme cuenta de un gran sentimiento que tenia escondido y hasta ese momento logre verlo.

¿Pero como al encontrar ese sentimiento sería capaz de demostrarlo? Una cosa es pensarlo pero otra muy diferente es actuarlo. Pero todo cambio la noche en que tú me… tu abusaste de mi, han pasado ya unos días de eso y aun pienso en ti. Después de ese acto tan horrible, aun pienso en ti, ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tengo muchas dudas, y tengo muchas ganas de verte para poder aclarar todo, quiero saber que fue lo que en verdad vi en esos ojos esa noche, quiero saber que era con exactitud lo que expresaban tus ojos Chikane-chan, porque si de algo estoy segura no transmitían felicidad, ni mucho menos satisfacción, tus ojos se veían tristes, pude ver en ellos un destello de impotencia quizá, o de arrepentimiento, pero no puedo saberlo hasta que no te vea de nuevo, por que se que sea cual sea el motivo por lo que me hiciste eso te debió de doler mucho, lo podía ver en ti al momento en que te suplicaba que no lo hicieras, en ese momento vi un dolor que se reflejo en tu rostro, y después de eso evitaste mi mirada toda costa.

Es por eso que en estos momentos me encuentro aquí de nuevo, a pesar de las insistencias de Ogami de que me quedara en el templo, yo deseo estar aquí, quiero esperarte, quiero ver cuando regreses y ver de nuevo tu rostro, por que se que podrás explicarme lo que ha pasado, mencionaste que me querías proteger, proteger ¿de qué? Quiero que al momento de verte poderte demostrar lo que siento.

La espera parece eterna, no parecen que han sido días, te pienso tanto que mi mente juega conmigo y me hace creer que has regresado, escucho un ruido, veo alguna sombra y pienso que eres tú, parece como si ya estuviera delirando teniendo alucinaciones tuyas.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y por un momento pienso que es otra imaginación mía, por un momento dudo de lo que estoy viendo, y lo que veo no es otra cosa que tu, tú has regresado, por fin puedo ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules que me capturan e hipnotizan, por fin puedo ver tu rostro tan sereno y delicado, corro hacia ti, esperando que al momento de hacer contacto tu no desaparezcas, cuando por fin logro estar entre tus brazos siento que mi corazón se desborda de emoción, alegría y ¿amor?.

Puedo sentirte, olerte y verte, todos mis sentidos están enfocados en ti, el único que está desesperado por salir es mi sentido del gusto, el poder probar esos finos y delicados labios, pero como hacerlo si no se con exactitud lo que sientes por mí, reprimo ese sentimiento, y me limito a sentir tu abrazo, a sentirte de nuevo a ti. Hay muchas preguntas hay muchas cosas que decir pero eso será después, por ahora solo importas tu y el que estés de vuelta.

Hoy he despertado y me siento bien al recordar esa velada que hemos tenido, me siento bien al saber que pude dormir contigo, por fin una noche en la que no me sentí sola, me pregunto si podre volver a dormir bien después de hoy, pues el dormir junto a ti me ha dado tanta paz que no se si pueda tenerla en otro momento. Abro mis ojos y noto que no estás, me asusto y te empiezo a buscar por toda la mansión, sé muy bien que tu siempre te levantas muy temprano, pero él no verte me asusta y llego a pensar que si todo fue una cruel ilusión, si todo fue un sueño, provocado por el cansancio, y la angustia de no verte no ayuda a poner mis ideas claras y pensar en donde podrás estar.

Al salir de la mansión en mi desesperación no me fijo en mi atuendo y salgo así sin más que con mi pijama puesta aun, y el poderte ver, el que me hables me llena de tanta dicha que puedo sentir como mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho. Pero tus palabras no las entiendo, no puedo procesar bien lo que he escuchado, estoy asimilándolo y tú me dejas, te vas y me dejas así sin más, ¿un encuentro? Chikane-chan ¿que es lo que estas planeando, por qué haces todo esto?

Aquí estoy Chikane-chan estoy a tu encuentro, Ogami-kun me ha dicho que estará conmigo, mas esto quiero hacerlo sola, quiero estar solo tú y yo. Sé que hay un destino que cumplir, lo entiendo todo perfectamente lo que no entiendo es el por qué tienes que sufrir tú, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que cargue con tal castigo?, ¿Por qué no puedo salvarte?

Intento obtener respuestas, pero tú te empeñas en luchar, solo puedo detener tus golpes con la espada, yo no quiero hacerte daño….

Un paso, un movimiento de espada, un choque y todo termina, pero no es así como debería terminar, no es esto lo que debería ocurrir, eres tú la que estas herida, debería ser yo la que este en tu lugar, estas en mis brazos y no sé qué hacer, te estoy perdiendo y tus últimas palabras e están dejando sin aliento, todo lo que siempre desee, todo lo que soñé alguna vez me dirías está ocurriendo, ahora ya nada tiene importancia alguna sino el hacerte ver que yo siento lo mismo por ti, que no me importa nada ni nadie más que tu, que lo que más deseo es permanecer a tu lado, no puedo hacer otra cosa que estrecharte fuertemente hacia mí y besarte, intentando que con ese beso pueda demostrar todo ese amor que llevo por dentro, ese amor que siento por ti desde hace mucho pero que sin darme cuenta lo confundí con una simple amistad.

Es el momento de separarnos y no lo deseo, no quiero que suceda, quiero estar contigo pero no se me es permitido, y antes de soltar tu mano, juro ante todo y aun que este contra los dioses que, un día en esta o en otra vida no descansare hasta encontrar, y te prometo que te recordare y amare siempre.

Nuestras manos se separan, la sensación de tu piel aun sigue conmigo, el sabor de tus labios lo sigo sintiendo y el cómo va desapareciendo poco a poco; una luz blanca empieza a cubrir todo el lugar mientras pierdo de vista a Chikane –chan mientras sube unas escaleras que parecen infinitas, escaleras que la llevaran a su prisión.

Camino por una de las transitadas calles de Tokio, miro mi reloj y veo que aun estoy a tiempo, fijo mi vista hacia el frente y algo me hace detener mi mirada en un punto especifico, o en otras palabras en una persona especifica, es una joven de cabello largo y negro, un rostro fino, y logro ver unos ojos azules muy hermosos, por u par de segundos nuestras miradas se cruzan, no pasa nada, sino hasta que la luz esta en verde para poder avanzar y mientras mas camino hacia el otro lado de la acera mi corazón se agita mas, no se porque pero de la nada una corriente de recuerdos fugaces llegan a mi mente, una promesa, un beso, la luna, esa mirada azul, desvió mi andar y en lugar de dirigirme hacia el otro lado del cruce, me dirijo hacia la chica de ojos azules, y al verme estoy completamente segura que sabe quién soy, no puedo mas y al estar una frente a la otra nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, y ambas diciendo al mismo tiempo, "Al fin te encontré" –Chikane-chan, Himeko


End file.
